Dulces Celos
by To0nantzin Biersack
Summary: Nuestro querido príncipe al escuchar ciertas cosas de parte de Fionna y Cake sera victima de un lindo sentimiento llamado Celos causados nada mas y nada menos que por el mismisimo Marshall Lee. Posible Two-shot y Posible Lemmon


_**OJO los personajes de Hora de Aventura no me pertenecen**_

_**Este fanfic contiene YAOI (relación HombrexHombre)**_

* * *

_**Dulces Celos:3**_

Ya era entrada la tarde, podía escuchar a la perfección el sonido del viento chocando contra el vidrio, el sonido de las hojas de los arboles cayendo lentamente, podía escucharlo absolutamente todo pero ya en sus 1003 años de vida era algo completamente aburrido. Soltó por milésima vez un suspiro de frustración, tomo su bajo que estaba a un lado de él y comenzó a tocar sin saber exactamente qué es lo que tocaba pero eso era lo divertido del asunto.

Observo el cielo a través del cristal y aun con los dedos acariciando las cuerdas de su bajo cerro los ojos lentamente, a la mente se le vino aquel largo y perfectamente peinado cabello rosado, esos ojos de un color magenta intenso y esa piel de rosa grisáceo tan tentadora pero aquello que lo está atormentando eran esos carnosos y rosados labios, no podía olvidarse de ese sabor tan embriagante y adictivo, su suave textura y el tono rojizo que tomaban al besarlos demasiado, se relamió los labios y una sonrisa arrogante apareció en sus labios ante la idea que se le presentó, le haría una pequeña "visita" a su príncipe y tal vez jugaría un poco con él.

Tomo su camisa rojo de cuadros, su favorita y dejando su bajo en el lugar en que lo había tomado comenzó a levitar a la puerta y cuando estaba a punto de tomar la perrilla para por fin largarse alguien desde afuera se le adelanto pero antes de que pudiera reaccionar observo como una sombra de un intenso azul pasaba rápidamente a su lado.

-No puede estar pasando esto….-Ante estas palabras coloco sus manos con frustración en su rostro y se sobo levemente las cienes, se dio la vuelta para encontrar a la mismísima reina helada sentada en el piso con un rostro de notable frustración, a su alrededor había cientos de hojas de papel con algo escrito en ellas y diversos instrumentos de música.

-¡¿Qué es lo que haces aquí?¡, Creí haberte dicho que no me buscaras-

-Ehh? bueno eso es cierto pero necesito tu ayuda niño Marshall-Dijo divertida la peliblanca.

-En primera no soy un jodido niño, en segundo si te dije que no me buscaras no sé qué diablos haces aquí y en tercera no te ayudare en lo que sea que quieras hacer-Dijo serio el vampiro.

-Oh vamos eres un amargado solo quiero que me ayudes a escribir una pequeña canción para conquistar a unos buenos princesotes- Dijo picara la reina mientras le guiñaba un ojos.

-Q-que diablos dices, por supuesto que no, es más estaba a punto de salir-Dijo sonrojado el pobre Marshall.

La reina estaba a punto de replicar pero un fuerte golpe y la puerta de Marshall cayendo de un momento a otro lo evito, rápidamente Cake y Fionna entraron y se abalanzaron sobre la reina helada iniciando una de sus ya muy cotidianas peleas, Fionna lanzando un puñetazo por aquí y por allá, Cake trataba de inmovilizar a la reina y esta lanzaba bola de hielo para evitar su captura.

-T-tranquilo Marshall nos encargaremos de ella en un santiamén.-Dijo con dificultad la rubia. El azabache se quedó callado por unos segundos hasta que suspiro derrotado y hablo para terminar con aquella escena.

-Está bien chicas, déjenla quedarse-

-¡¿Qué?!-Dijeron al unisonó Gata, Humana y Reina, la dos primeras aun sorprendidas soltaron a la última dejándola sentada en el piso y después de haberse recuperado del shock inicial ambas se comenzaron a rascar la nuca nerviosas.

-E-está bien nosotros nos retiramos, si necesitas algo Marshall ya sabes dónde estamos-

La reina helada al ver salir al heroico par se acercó a Marshall y tomando ambas manos entre las suyas lo miro como una niña pequeña mirando un aparador de muñecas.

-¿Me ayudaras?-Dijo entusiasmada la peliblanca.

-Supongo que si-

Fuera de la casa Cae y Fionna observaban la escena desde una ventana sin entender qué diablos era lo que estaba sucediendo.

-Viste eso Cake-

-Lamentablemente lo vi-

-Esto se está poniendo muy raro y lo raro no me gusta que te parece si vamos a ver al príncipe Gumball-

-Buena idea, entre más rápido mejor-

Ambas comenzaron a caminar fuera de la cueva aun con esa imagen en la cabeza, tal vez si iban a dar una vuelta por el dulce reino olvidarían aquel extraño suceso.

* * *

La habitación se encontraba en completo silencio, lo único que podía escucharse en esos momentos era el choque de los frascos de cristal que contenían las sustancias adecuadas para perfeccionar sus posiones, estaba a punto de lograr su cometido pero un toque en la puerta lo detuvo abruptamente, suspiro derrotado y se encamino a abrir la puerta, esta dejo ver a una sonriente Fionna y a una alegre Cake.

-Hola príncipe Gumball venimos a visitarte, ¿No te estamos interrumpiendo verdad?-

-Claro que no ustedes son siempre bienvenidas a este castillo.-

-Me alegro-suspiro aliviada la rubia.

-Y ¿Qué las trajo por aquí?-Pregunto curioso el pelirosado.

-Es solo que….-pronuncio dificultosamente la rubia.

-Nos sucedió algo MUY extraño-El príncipe rio ante el tono de Cake.

-¿Que puede ser extraño para ustedes dos?-

-Es solo que Cake y yo estábamos vigilando a la Reina Helada y hoy en la tarde salió de su castillo volando así que la seguimos-

-Continua-Dijo curioso Gumball.

-El punto es que la Reina fue a casa de Marshall Lee y cuando entramos para sacarla de ahí él nos dijo que estaba bien que se quedara-

Lo siguiente que escucharon fue que un recipiente de vidrio había caído al piso rompiéndose al instante, ambas observaron al príncipe curiosas por su acción.

-E-en verdad-Soltó en monarca con una sonrisa forzada.

Gata y Humana se observaron entre si y dejando de lado la extraña reacción del chico decidieron continuar contando su historia, Esta vez en voz de Cake.

-Sí, hasta de las manos se tomaron, creo después de esto necesitare terapia-Pronuncio la felina mientras se acariciaba la frente con frustración.

-¿C-con que de las manos he?-

A pesar de que el príncipe tenía una sonrisa en el rostro un aura obscura lo rodeaba haciéndolo ver aterrador, a Cake se le pusieron los pelos de punta y Fionna comenzó a sudar frio, su sentido común les decía que era momento de irse a casa.

-B-bueno nos tenemos que ir ya va a ser de noche y…. Es muy peligroso-

-Patitas pa' que las quiero-

En menos de lo que canta un gallo el dúo de heroínas ya había desaparecido del castillo, el principie le restó importancia a la huida de sus dos amigas y se concentró en lo que ambas le habían contado hace unos segundos.

-¿Marshall y la Reina Helada?, para empezar ellos ni siquiera se conoces…. ¿o sí?-

El príncipe se agarró los cabellos con frustración, esto comenzaba a molestarle, tenía que resolver aquel asunto cuanto antes si no quería terminar calvo, muy apresurado salió del castillo con un rumbo ya marcado.

-Más vale que tengas una buena explicación Marshall Lee-

* * *

El viento comenzó a soplar fuertemente desordenando sus largos cabellos azabaches, se apoyó en el marco de la puerta y paso su mano por sus cabellos para acomodarlos al lugar donde estaban cosa que no funciono.

-Hasta pronto Jimena*-

-Hasta pronto niño Marshall y gracias por la canción-

Este solo respondió levantando la mano y moviéndola en señal de despedida mientras la reina helada se iba volando entre ya la recién llegada noche. Ya un poco cansado se quitó la camisa a cuadros que tenía puesta quedando solo una camiseta sin mangas gris con las señas de no fumar en rojo. Floto lentamente hasta llegar a su sofá y tomo su bajo para poder tocar unas cuantas notas…. de nuevo, a pesar de querer visitar a Gumball no podría ya que era un poco tarde y lo más seguro es que el príncipe se negaría diciendo que tendía asuntos importantes que resolver mañana temprano por lo que decidió dejar el tema por la paz, unos leves toques en la puerta llamaron su atención, lo más seguro es que fueran Fionna y Cake para interrogarlo del por qué dejo a La reina Helada quedarse en su casa, con pereza se encamino a la puerta con los parpados cerrados por el cansancio y simplemente la abrió dejando pasar al invitado.

-Bien ¿Que quieren saber primero chicas?-

Al abrir de nuevo los ojos se encontró a un príncipe Gumball con los brazos cruzados y fulminándolo con la mirada, se sorprendió al ver al pelirosa a esas horas en su casa, aquello era algo realmente inesperado.

-Gumball emm que sorpresa que estés aquí o ¿Sucedió algo?-Sinceramente en sus 1003 años de vida jamás espero que el príncipe lo fuera a visitar

-Eso debería preguntártelo a ti-

-¿Ehh? Que quieres decir con eso-

-Escuche que la Reina Helada estuvo por aquí-dijo con notable enfado el principie, Marshall sabía que aquello solo significaba una cosa, Gumball estaba celoso, aquello le alegraba de sobremanera pero quería saber que tan lejos podía llegar con su dulce príncipe.

-¿Jimena*? ¡Ah¡ claro estuvo aquí un rato, sabes me gustaría que me visitara más a menudo, es una ingrata-Dijo a pesar de todo con una sincera sonrisa, después de todo ella era la primera persona en acercarse a él cuándo había terminado la guerra, ella había sido su primera amiga y alguna vez en aquel entonces la vio como una madre.

El príncipe estaba rojo del coraje, como diablos se atrevía ese vampiro a pronunciar aquellas palabras frente a él sabiendo sus sentimientos, pero no podía hacer ningún escándalo después de todo era el príncipe del dulce reino.

-¡Oh¡ cierto tengo que decirle algo, veré si la alcanzo antes de que se vaya y Gumball ¿podrías cerrar la puerta cuando te vayas?-Dijo animadamente al vampiro saliendo de su hogar volando por la ventana y apagando las luces.

El pelirosa se quedó estático ante lo sucedido, acaso…. Marshall lo había dejado solo por irse con ella, sintió un vacío en el pecho al recordar las palabras del rey vampiro y la sincera sonrisa que adornaba su rostro. Observo la habitación completamente solitaria y casi obscura de no ser por la luz de la luna entrando por la ventana, aquel enfado de hace unos segundos había sido remplazado por una gran tristeza, sin saber el por qué camino hasta el sofá donde tomo asiento, giro la vista para observar el mueble y ahí se encontraba la camiseta favorita del azabache, sin poder evitarlo la tomo y la acerco a su rostro para sentir la esencia de Marshall fue entonces cuando aquel vacío en el pecho comenzó a hacerse más grande y las lágrimas comenzaron a correr libremente por sus mejillas.

-M-marshall no me dejes-

De un momento para otro se encontraba asfixiado por un abrazo del parte del vampiro quien se encontraba acariciando sus rosados cabellos.

-Tranquilo solo era una broma, te necesito demasiado como para dejarte-Dijo tiernamente el chico.

-E-eres un maldito imbécil cabeza hueca de pacotilla-dijo el príncipe aferrándose fuertemente al chico pasado sus brazos por el cuello del azabache aun llorando.

-Vaya su alteza no debería usar ese lenguaje, no querrá decepcionar a sus súbditos-dijo con sorna.

-C-calla-Dijo en un susurro el príncipe para después tomar el rostro de Marshall y besarlo tiernamente.

-Si buscaba provocarme déjeme decirle que lo ha logrado su alteza-Dijo en tono seductor Marshall mientras comenzaba a besar suavemente la clavícula del pelirosado.

-Vete haciendo a la idea de cancelar tus asuntos con tu reino por que no te voy a dejar dormir en toda la noche-Dijo Marshall mientras se relamía los labios seductoramente

Marshall no pudo evitar soltar una sonora carcajada ante la expresión que puso Gumball quien se había sonrojado hasta más no poder

* * *

**Hola hola que tal les pareció mi pequeña idea, bueno este es mi primer fanfic de hora de aventura asi que les ruego piedad XD, espero que le haya gustado**

***Antes que nada se preguntaran por que le puse Jimena a la reina helada, pues como ya sabemos el nombre verdadero del rey helado es simon y jimena es nada mas y nada menos que el femenino de simon asi que espero y eso les aclare la duda***

**jejejejejej SI LO QUE QUIEREN ES LEMMON pueden dejarme un Review y decirme "oye quiero lemmon maldicion" y prometo subirlo pero si no quieren pus no jejejeje sin mas me despido Adiosito =)**


End file.
